


Mystery Solved

by StellaRivers



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, Humour, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Pass the fanfic, Read the ficlet by Sapphose first, Sequel, Sequel to a sequel, Sex Toys, Vibrators, then the one by copperbeech, then you'll understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaRivers/pseuds/StellaRivers
Summary: Basically, a continuation of the ficlet Distance Relationship by CopperBeech, which is a continuation of Little Mysteries by Sapphose. Julian discovers the true function of Garak's little remote control and has some fun with it.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 19
Kudos: 40
Collections: Pass the Vibrator





	Mystery Solved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CopperBeech](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperBeech/gifts), [sapphose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Distance Relationship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060960) by [CopperBeech](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperBeech/pseuds/CopperBeech). 



“Bashir to Garak! I think I’ve figured out what your little device is.” 

“Have you indeed?” 

Julian had retreated to his private office to have this conversation, the remote control device in hand. He twirled it smugly in his hand with a devious smile on his face. 

“It’s a remote control to some kind of Cardassian pleasure device, isn’t it? Only this one isn’t in your brain…” 

“Very good, Doctor. It’s also more easily removed…and inserted.” 

“Why don’t you…insert it now?” 

“In the middle of the day? Right in my shop? Why, Doctor, you filthy creature.” 

“I’m your filthy creature.” 

“Ooh…if only you knew what you do to me.” 

Julian sat back and waited a few minutes for Garak to rearrange himself. 

“Ready?” 

“As ready as I’ll ever be, my dear.” 

Julian’s finger hovered over the “on” button just long enough to tease, then pressed it hard. 

“Ohhhh…” 

“Enjoying that?” 

“Hisssssssssssss!” 

Garak’s hissing was one of Julian’s favourite sounds; it meant he’d managed to disarm him. This must be one hell of a toy if it had managed that in the few short seconds it had been switched on. 

“You’re gonna have to let me see this thing at some point.” 

“Would you believe me if I told you it was considered taboo to use one of these on Cardassia?” 

“I’d say it was one of the truest things you’ve ever said.” 

“Oh…Ohhhhhh…wait, I hear someone coming.” 

“It’s not you already, is it?” 

“Filthy boy. No, I think it’s a customer.” 

“Ah. Sorry. Ummm…” 

Julian searched for the “off” switch and promptly found it. 

\---------------------------------------------------

“Captain! Major! How nice of you to drop by!” 

Major Kira squinted suspiciously at Garak’s uncharacteristic show of genuine affection. 

“We need you to sew the Emissary’s robes for the Gratitude Festival.” 

“I’d be only too happy to oblige, my dear Major.” 

Kira’s squint intensified. 

“Here is the pattern you’ll need.” 

“Thank you, Captain.” 

\--------------------------------------------------

Garak spent the rest of the afternoon stitching the robe, periodically being distracted by Julian switching on the pleasure device. He really should remove it, but the doctor was enjoying himself so much it seemed a shame to spoil his fun. 

Later on, Sisko and Kira appeared to collect the commissioned robe. 

“It’s the wrong colour!” Kira thundered, throwing the garment back at Garak, “the Kai wears prylar orange, not the Emissary! He wears the Kai’s gold!” 

“A simple mistake, I assure you, Major, please allow me to…oh…rectify it.” 

“See that you do! This is important!” 

“Of course, Major…ooh…I’ll just get some gold fabric…ah!” 

Garak went behind his work bench to collect some gold fabric when Julian evidently found another setting on the device. 

“Oh, very good, Doctor,” Garak whispered under his breath. 

Gold fabric in hand, Garak turned back to his bench and showed the material to Kira who gave an approving nod. He then set to work making the robe as the Captain and Major left, muttering something to each other he couldn’t quite pick up with his poor Cardassian ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Still no actual smut, I'm not really familiar with vibrators so I'll pass the baton to someone else for that.


End file.
